


You think you're cooler than me

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: «¿Es qué no están hablando de la altura corporal de Tanaka sempai?»





	

Suga se ríe como solo él sabe hacerlo, abiertamente y sin restricciones, se lleva una mano al vientre y no para de decir «mira eso Daichi, mira eso». Todos los presentes, incluido Tsukishima, que ha estado muy pendiente de su Smartphone, giran los ojos y las cabezas. Observan con mudo asombro lo que se acerca por la puerta del local.

Tanaka entra en escena cual rey león de la sabana africana, camina pavoneándose por el pasillo, con la cazadora de cuero abierta de par en par para que todo aquel en un perímetro próximo a él pueda leer el mensaje que deslumbra sobre su camiseta.

—No me lo puedo creer... —murmura Daichi con la incomprensión más absoluta grabada en el rostro —. Lo ha hecho.

Noya salta desde su asiento y comparte un «high five» con Tanaka, que esa tarde tiene una sonrisa de tiburón satisfecho que nadie va a ser capaz de destruir. Se deja caer sobre uno de los asientos tapizados y agarra la carta de bebidas para pedir algo. Todo el mundo comienza a comentar. Suga se sigue riendo, pero más pausadamente. Se inclina sobre el hombro de Daichi y le susurra algo que provoca que la punta de sus orejas se pongan de un sano color rosado.

Tsukishima mira la camiseta con infinito desprecio. Kageyama no entiende por qué tanto revuelo y Hinata está en su mundo. Noya trata de explicarle a Asahi por qué la camiseta de Tanaka es lo más cool del mundo, el universo y más allá. ¿Y Yamaguchi? Tadashi mira en silencio el mensaje sobre la camiseta mientras sorbe su bebida a través de la pajita. Va a decir algo, pero en ese momento se acerca hasta ellos una bola de energía señalando airadamente la camiseta de Tanaka.

—¡Eso es mentira! — chilla, más que grita, Taketora Yamamoto.

El resto del equipo de la preparatoria Nekoma aparece detrás de él y Kuroo, con esa desfachatez tan enorme que a veces le caracteriza, se hace un hueco en los asientos ya ocupados y empieza a robarle las patatas fritas a un ofendido y enérgico Hinata.

—¡Eso es mío!

—Ya no... —ronronea Kuroo mientras palmotea sobre su regazo, para que Kenma, con la nariz metida en la consola, se acerque y se siente sobre sus piernas.

La discusión sobre quien tiene la potestad sobre las patatas, y si Kuroo se las puede comer o no, es interrumpida por la voz de Yamaguchi. Al fin, después de un largo rato en silencio contemplativo, consigue hablar y silenciar a toda la mesa.

—Sempai... ¿exactamente donde le sacas dos centímetros a Taketora?

Kuroo y Suga estallan en carcajadas pares al mismo tiempo, mientras Kageyama y Asahi se ponen rojos como un tomate, Tora abre la boca de par en par, a Tanaka le desaparece la sonrisa y en su lugar asoma la vergüenza, y Hinata y Noya se miran y miran a los demás sin comprender de qué está hablando Yamaguchi. Tsukishima deja a un lado su Smartphone, bebe un sorbo de su Pepsi y sonríe calma y malvadamente.

—Interesante cuestión...

Se lleva un dedo al puente de la nariz para colocarse las gafas.

En ese momento, Noya al fin comprende, para consternación de Hinata que sigue sin enterarse de nada, donde está el chiste. Golpea su puño contra el interior de la otra mano.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo!

Hinata vuelve a leer una y otra vez lo que pone en la camiseta de Tanaka: «Mide 2 centímetros más que Tora».

¿Es qué no están hablando de la altura corporal de Tanaka sempai?

**Author's Note:**

> Sin inspiración no hay creación. La mía ha llegado de este fanart de Tiny Angry Ghost:
> 
> http://tinyangryghost.tumblr.com/post/148219555514/for-nekokat42-ttt2k16
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
